


"Wholly Revolutionary": Interweaving Entries From Prince Dorrek's Archive

by scapegoat



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Ableism, Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Asgardians - Freeform, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Courting Rituals, Bigotry & Prejudice, Billy & Tommy: Mutant Disaster Twins, Biracial Character(s), Brothels, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Codependency, Coming Out, Companionable Snark, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationships, Dragon Age References, Families of Choice, Gay Bar, Genderfluid Character(s), Getting to Know Each Other, Hedonism, Hospitals, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kink Negotiation, Kree (Marvel), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Matchmaking, Miscommunication, Mutants, Nicknames, Overwatch References, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Prostitution, Reincarnation, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Orientation, Sexual Tension, Skrull(s), Speciesism, Twin Powers Activate, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mass effect references, romantic orientation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: Problems with fairy tales vary but the main ones include forced heterosexuality, a disturbing lack of both diversity and substance, inept bad guys, and randos having implausible “chance encounters.” We can’t forget about the ample amount of unnecessary musical numbers – but that’s an acquired taste.One thing most can agree on, however, is, excluding the nauseatingly cheesy tales we’re subjected to, the worst stories are the ones never told.The amusing tale of Dorrek – a gay alien prince – stumbling upon his consort during his search for the cousin he’s never met, and only recently heard of, is not your typical fairy tale. Not simply due to that synopsis either. This fairy tale isn’t without its problems naturally but you won’t get any of those overused fairy tale-esque ones. To make matters all the more...something, this tale entwines an abundance of other fairy tale-esque stories without the usual fairy tale-esque problems.





	1. splashes of color

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money nor do I own anything; the only thing I claim ownership to is my obsession with the Dragon Age series.

Twenty years ago, Anelle – princess of the Skrulls – had a “whirlwind romance” with a Kree by the name of Mar-Vell. Their ancestor’s ancestors bitched about the infamous war between the Skrulls and Kree for generations. The entire thing between Anelle and Mar-Vell was very Romeo and Juliet-esque; except no one committed suicide.  
  
It was _possible_ a hybrid baby – equal parts Skrull, equal parts Kree – was exactly what each species needed to end the aforementioned war. As many expected, the elder folk weren’t too pleased to hear of what went down. A war that spanned generations ended seemingly overnight (over the term of the princess’ pregnancy anyway) due to a forbidden relationship between hated rivals. Nevertheless, the princess had an heir. Plus, the fact that Mar-Vell wasn’t executed on sight had to count as a win. The ever-adaptable Kree bred with other species before; although it was usually in the name of finding perfect soldiers, never for love. However, Skrulls weren’t exactly known for breeding outside their species for any reason. Having said that, given their shape-shifting abilities no one knew for certain how Skrulls reproduced anyway. The Kree are still skeptical.  
  
Anelle bore a son who _looked_ like any other Skrull, excluding his head of golden hair. While Kree vary in color ~~(mostly pink or blue)~~ , Skrulls are normally green from head to toe. Some say he developed his shape-shifting abilities early but most say his Kree blood was responsible for his _defect_. A stain on an otherwise perfect Skrull. Either way, Kree were as happy to claim the prince as their as the Skrull were.  
  
Princess Anelle’s marriage to _Captain_ Mar-Vell and the birth of their baby not only combined the empires but opened the channel of interspecies relationships (and breeding). To this day, the prince remains the only baby born of a Skrull and a Kree but far from the only baby with one of those species as a parent. During two decades of testing, it appeared as though regardless of the other species involved, the Skrull gene dominated. The same could not be said of the Kree gene but it was dominant at least sixty percent of the time.  
  
The royal family often take “trips” to other planets to expand their knowledge of other cultures and beings. Its purpose is to have a knowledgeable heir aware of the goings-on in other planets; not just hearing about it but witnessing or experiencing it first hand. The current trip was to Earth – something Mar-Vell put off for years. It’s no secret King-Consort Mar-Vell had several bad run-ins with terrans (he also had bad run-ins with Skrulls before marrying Anelle but that’s neither here nor there). This trip was not one he was looking forward to. After stalling as much as he could, he (begrudgingly) indulged his wife and son.  
  
He is currently pacing the bedroom as his wife watches on in amusement. Their first stop was to rent lodgings at a hotel until they found a more semi-permanent location. There usually is no telling how long these little trips last. Mar-Vell, however, wants to get this one over as soon as possible. “I trust you, wholeheartedly, dear wife but this was a mistake.”  
  
The queen sighs rolling over on the bed, “so you say. You tell me time and time again how you despise these creatures yet you’ve never given an actual reason.”  
  
“They are vile, greedy, incompetent, ignorant beings disinterested in anything other than their next meal!”  
  
“Honey, vileness isn’t exclusive to any species, I know plenty of vile Skrulls. Besides, we need to do this. You saw the records, after De’zean had that failed takeover attempt he and his wife were never seen or heard from again. Ordinarily, I’d leave the past in the past but they were of the royal line _and_ there were rumors of a child.”  
  
“Baseless rumors I’m sure, but Dorrek could always use more stewards. Bear in mind your ‘royal line’ family members were never eager to serve.” Anelle grins at him. “Speaking of serving, the boy...” Mar-Vell frowns, “you saw what this planet did to him after merely five minutes of exposure. Who is to say the same does not happen to Dorrek? Or something worse?”  
  
“Noh-Varr has never left our planet, leave him be. He and Dorrek are allowed to be excited. Do you not believe our sons deserve the world?”  
  
“I still can’t believe you willingly adopted him. He is unlike any Kree I’ve ever seen and I know my species and the many types of experiments permitted, even the experiments that were deemed illegal.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. He is much our son as the one I bore.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
Dorrek would claim to like music as much as the next guy but the music store became increasingly less interesting with every passing hour he spent in it. Noh-Varr’s fascination with music must have something to do with his super hearing and him vibrating with every beat. According to their father, Noh-Varr’s hearing is even more sensitive than the average Kree and that’s the least negative thing Mar-Vell’s ever said about Noh-Varr.  
  
Dorrek _would_ worry about their appearance causing attention with terrans but they were greeted by an orange woman-cat manning the counter. It is commonplace for other creatures to visit their planet and quite a few to be born here. Regardless of whatever, most planet born terrans look on in contempt – terrified of the unknown; others stare but do not outwardly express their discomfort; then there are the few who embrace and even befriend different species. Those are few and far between.  
  
“While we’re here...” Noh-Varr takes the headphones off his ears, “while we’re here we can find a nice Earth boy for you to bed. Take that chip off your shoulders. I have no planetary idea why you stopped sleeping with your suitors. Their only purpose in life is to please you.”  
  
“It’s—” Dorrek frowns, “it’s weird. It’s like they _enjoy_ being tossed aside. Maybe it’s just me but I do not find expendability arousing.”  
  
“You may be the only prince in history who feels that way.” Dorrek sighs, “but I understand how you feel. I, too, wish to have a person to speak with once the deed is done. Not just someone who ogles or even someone who disappears once the clothes come back on.” Noh-Varr nods, “but you feel like this all the time. Sometimes you just need someone to roll around the covers with. I have to ask, you wish for someone who is not only pleasing to the eye but is amazing in bed with the capability to form ‘small talk’ as it were. So my question is – if you could only have one, which would you choose?”  
  
“What are my options?”  
  
“The pleasing to the eye bit is probably a given but the small talk or the bedding. Which could you live without?”  
  
Dorrek sighs, “sex?”  
  
“Is that a question?”  
  
“I don’t know. Why should I have to compromise?”  
  
“You’re a prince, you shouldn’t have to.” He pats Dorrek on the shoulder, “on the subject of bedding, I was told about _establishments_ where your kind gather. They call them ‘safe spots’ or ‘safe havens.’” Dorrek raises an eyebrow at him, “I guess this is an example of how ass-backwards The King-Consort says this planet is.”  
  
“I guess you’ll only call him ‘dad’ when he stops calling you ‘the boy?’”  
  
Noh-Varr nods, “true but that’s not the issue. I was told if they are of opposite genders, it is considered more ‘normal’ to be in a relationship with an ‘alien’ than to be a regular terran man who openly fancies other men.”  
  
Dorrek blinks, “n-no. That—that can’t be true, can it?” Noh-Varr nods. “Huh. I guess that is ass-backwards. Where can we find one of these ‘establishments?’” When they arrived on Earth, it was already what the terrans call “mid-afternoon.” With Noh-Varr spending about three hours in the music store it is now evening. The sky is now a beautiful navy with some red-orange in the distance representing the sun setting.  
  
Noh-Varr directs him to a building with neon lit up signs. They head to the small line gathering in front of said building. Each letter in the words “Check Mate” are lit up in a different color, surrounding the letters are chess pieces all in different colors as well. A banner saying _grand opening_ is hanging above the door – that too is multicolored. A few minutes pass before they’re standing in front of the large, _silver_ , incredibly buff man. For someone as _obviously_ muscular as Dorrek is he doesn’t seem to favor other muscular men. He isn’t terribly picky but the “bodybuilder” types are never his first choice. The shiny silver guy welcomes them with a thick, unfamiliar accent. Noh-Varr’s heard people talk in “New York” or “New Jersey” accents – which, to him, sound the same – but that’s about it. He asks for their ID’s and they hand them to him.  
  
After securing their lodgings, the next stop they made was getting American cards of identification. The woman who took their pictures informed them they wouldn’t be able to get in _anywhere_ without them. With so many creatures coming in and out of this planet, identification cards were serious business. Their cards are mere strips of paper, temporary, but the woman assured they would suffice until the real ones arrived.  
  
The silver man looks over their “ID” cards then hands them back. He tells them to enjoy themselves before side-stepping out of their way. So far ages seem to be a universal thing regardless of what planet they visit. As they are both twenty, they are unable to consume “alcoholic beverages” according to various signs. There are no such rules on their planet but they’re on Earth now. If they want an “alcoholic beverage” they’ll have to wait until they’re back at the hotel.  
  
Once inside, they approach the bar. A curly-haired brunette is filling up a row of drinks. There are streaks of her hair that are in other colors and her earrings are little rainbows. The color of her lips is a blue-greenish color. The music is almost deafening and that only serves to make Noh-Varr vibrate just as loud. “You want to dance. Go ahead.”  
  
“What about you?” Dorrek pats a stool. “I’ll come find you.” Noh-Varr gives him a quick hug then disappears in the sea of bodies.  
  
“You look like you could use a drink.” Dorrek turns to the girl behind the counter – the “bartender” someone cheered upon arrival.  
  
“I’m not legally able to.”  
  
“I won’t tell if you won’t.” She slides a tiny multicolored glass toward him then picks up one. “To legality.” They toast their glasses then down their drinks. The girl waves a rainbow-colored stick in her hands, “everybody gets one.” Dorrek nods then she bends the stick and it glows brighter. “Can I?” He nods – although he’s not sure why. The girl leans forward and clasps the thing around his neck. Her low cut shirt already gave him an eyeful but leaning forward made him see a bit more – a bit closer.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“It’ll stop glowing in a few hours.” She shrugs, “but we’re giving ‘em out. Name’s America.” Her name is spelled out in cursive in rainbow glitter above her ample chest.  
  
“Dorrek.”  
  
“Nice to meet ya. We have thirty-two different colors of glitter. Want your name painted?”  
  
“I’m fine. Thank you, though.” He drums his fingers against the counter, “on second thought. Sure. Carpe diem.”  
  
“Veni, vidi, vici.” She hops the counter, then takes his chin in her hands and pulls out a purple stick of glitter. “How do you spell your name?”  
  
“D-O-R-R-E-K.” The girl – America – nods and sticks her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she writes. “What planet are you from?”  
  
“I’m obviously not planet born, huh?”  
  
“You’re bolder than the terrans.”  
  
America laughs, “that’s why I got hired. Though the boss isn’t planet born either. She hires former cons and beings from other planets. If you think I’m bold you need to talk to her.”  
  
“I guess the old prejudice doesn’t bother her?” America shakes her head. “It’s, uh, refreshing. I have yet to see it first hand—”  
  
“I’m sure you’ve heard the whispers.”  
  
“I have. Say, do you think your boss will hire me?”  
  
“Hmm. You’re about two-hundred plus pounds of solid green muscle.” America taps her chin thoughtfully, “I can’t see why she wouldn’t. Let me get her.” She hops off the counter then disappears behind the door.  
  
“Where’d America go?” A reasonably attractive blond asks, wiping his hands in a dishrag. He certainly _looks_ planet born, even if he doesn’t _feel_ that way. Dorrek’s sure telling people they don’t feel terran is frowned upon in most establishments.  
  
“She went to find the boss.”  
  
“Ah. Well, I’m Peter. Half-terran, half...” He shrugs, “who knows. I’ll spare you the daddy issue, soul-searching quest of an explanation. Why does she need Gamora? Boss usually lets us use our judgment with fights.” He pauses, “some more than others.”  
  
“Uh, no fights. I’m seeking employment.”  
  
“ _Here_? Hell yes. We’re seriously understaffed and even as an equal opportunist I was about to complain about the lack of eye candy of the male persuasion.”  
  
“I—uh...” Dorrek rubs the back of his neck.  
  
“Quill, you’d better not be harassing customers again.”  
  
“I’m harassing a potential employee, boss.” Peter waggles his eyebrows at the green-skinned woman with her arms folded over her chest. Dorrek heard of there being other species with green skin that weren’t Skrulls but this is the first he’s ever seen one. This woman, Gamora presumably, exudes an aura of intimidating confidence slightly more potent than America.  
  
The woman shoos Peter away. “Dorrek, was it? America doesn’t vouch, she hits first and asks questions if the other party is still conscious. She must see something in you. Let’s not bullshit. Hiring you better not be a goddamn waste of my time or money. Do you have any work experience?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You’re not a full Skrull, are you? You have a look about you.”  
  
“I’m part Kree.”  
  
“You’re kidding. I heard about Anelle and the Kree, didn’t think he knocked her up.”  
  
“Y-You know my mother?”  
  
“I’ve had dealings with Skrulls before, so yes I know Anelle. That makes you a prince, doesn’t it? No wonder you have no work experience. Well, no, that’s not technically correct. You have experiences, experiences that’ll help you here whether you believe so or not. After all, I’m sure the old girl taught you to rule, right? Command a crowd? Make yourself invisible both literally and figuratively. You’d make a good bouncer or bartender. Wait. How old are you?”  
  
“Twenty.”  
  
“Can’t have two underage bartenders. You’ll work the floor as a bouncer. Are you shapeshifting or are you naturally this hefty?”  
  
Dorrek shrugs with a smile, “I’m afraid it’s the latter.”  
  
Gamora whistles, “maybe I should make you a dancer instead?”  
  
“Dancer?”  
  
“This _is_ an entertainment establishment. We need to entertain. DJs, bartenders, bouncers, performers – the list goes on. You know what? Let’s do a trial, see where you fit in best.”  
  
“Um, my brother might make a good dancer.”  
  
“Anelle had two kids?”  
  
“No. Well, no. My brother is adopted.”  
  
Gamora stares at him for a few seconds before nodding, “how interesting. Tell you what, bring him over and we’ll see.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
No matter the species, parents always preach about their child’s independence... until said child _becomes_ independent. His parents are staring at him strangely. Gamora called his parents while he was still at the bar/club – whatever it is. Even Gamora was iffy on the details. “You are to _work_? Our son, a laborer.” Mar-Vell massages his temples. “Is this my influence? I’m the commoner after all.”  
  
“Stop being so dramatic, honey. I think Dorrek taking in the sights is a wonderful idea.” Anelle nods, “and I trust Gamora with my life. It’s far better for her to take him in than him to seek employment somewhere else.”  
  
“‘Taking in the sights?’ Is that seriously what you called it? I know what these establishments do—”  
  
“As do I. It is one of the few places on this planet our son can have the freedom to be himself and not be judged for his preference. If there is a more perfect place for him to work and socialize I’d love to hear it.” Mar-Vell frowns, folding his arms over his chest. “When do you start?”  
  
“I’m doing a trial in three days, to see where I will be stationed.”  
  
“Ooh, this is so exciting.” Anelle giggles, “perhaps you might meet yourself a nice Earth boy? Or maybe a boy from another planet visiting this one? The possibilities are endless!”  
  
“Thank you, mother.” Anelle smiles, “father, do you not approve?”  
  
“I—” Mar-Vell’s frown deepens, “your mother, as always, is right. I want you to be happy above all else. I also want grandchildren but I’m a patient man.”  
  
“Grandchildren? You don’t want _me_ to—”  
  
“ _What_? No! Of course, not. Surrogacy exists on many planets.” Anelle and Dorrek share a look. “I want you and your future whatever to know the joys of raising a child.” Anelle and Dorrek turn to Mar-Vell while each raising an eyebrow. “Not any time soon! You’re still a fledgling for crying out loud!”  
  
“I wonder...” Anelle taps her chin, “I love that you lead by example but do you think it’s a good idea for Noh-Varr to work with you? I understand it’s the best way to keep an eye on him but—”  
  
“No. That’s not it. Ms. Gamora mentioned dancing and I immediately thought of Noh.”  
  
“Well, it is nice of you to think of your brother.” Anelle shoots Mar-Vell a dirty look and he sighs heavily.  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
Three days go by in the blink of an eye, Gamora instructed him to come “business casual.” The “Internet” told him of the meaning of that phrase – it also helped him get familiar with this Internet. A perky blonde with braided pigtails and stars on her cheeks, greets them and takes them to the boss’ office. Gamora is seated in a cushy chair with her feet on the desk. “Anelle’s boy—no, I mean Anelle’s boy _s_.” She gestures for them to enter, “get in here. Thank you, Cassie.” The blonde bows then makes an about face and leaves.  
  
“Thank you for giving me a—”  
  
Gamora holds up a hand. “Don’t thank me yet. You gave yourself this chance, assuming that’s what you were going to prematurely thank me for.” Dorrek nods. “You’re working the floor. That requires paying a lot of attention, not just a quick scan across the floor. Make sure none of my hatchlings gets harassed. Reach any high up instruments but keep away from Cassie if you open any boxes – she’s deathly allergic to polystyrene.” Dorrek tilts his head, “packing peanuts.”  
  
“O-Oh.”  
  
“What else? Keep America’s bar fights to a two broken bottle minimum.”  
  
“U-Uh, okay.”  
  
“That’s all I can think of at the moment. I’ll have you switch out possessions every hour or so, depending on how you do. Tonight you’re gonna shadow Daisy, look for someone in a spiky hat and I shouldn’t have to tell you not to touch the hat. Now go so I can take a look at this brother of yours.” Dorrek nods, thanking her then leaves. Gamora turns to the white-haired boy. “Anelle adopted you, huh? She did love giving runts a chance. Your brother says you’d make a good dancer. Would you like to prove him wrong or prove him right?”  
  
“I’d like to prove him right, if you’d give me the chance.”  
  
“That’s what I’d like to hear. Feel free to get as naked or non-naked as you’d like. You’re dancing, so no one gets to touch without permission. How good are your fighting skills?”  
  
“Hm. I’d say they’re decent.”  
  
“Did Anelle raise you or did she just pick you up from somewhere?”  
  
“Both?”  
  
“How long ago did she find you? Anelle was a pretty skilled fighter when we used to hang out.”  
  
“My mother has taught me many skills.”  
  
Gamora grins, “that’s all I need to know.”  
  
Although eavesdropping is considered rude in most cultures, Dorrek can’t help attempting to hear what’s behind the closed door. Noh-Varr may be slightly older but leaving him behind always made Dorrek feel antsy. “What are you doing?” He does a very good job of not jumping out of his skin then turns to someone wearing a vaguely familiar hat. It’s green and there are yellow spikes coming out of it.  
  
“I’m...” He clears his throat, “are you Daisy?”  
  
“I am.” She looks up at him. “Never seen you before.”  
  
“I’m Dorrek. I’m new and going to shadow you tonight.”  
  
“Really?” She whistles, “sweet.” They shake hands. “Now, if it’s not too personal, may I ask what your orientation is?”  
  
“My _what_?”  
  
“You know...” She gestures wildly, “what you’re into: boys, girls, nothing, nonbinary, agender, _everything_. Shit like that.”  
  
“Oh. I prefer boys.”  
  
“Is this common knowledge for those that know you?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Great! I’m gonna give you the appropriate wristband. It’s a work thing.” She waves around her pink, purple, and blue wristband. They bypass several people, all wearing wristbands, then Daisy opens a desk that has a multitude of wristbands and plucks a multi-colored one from the pile. “This is the homosexual pride flag, in case you didn’t know. I think it’s also homoromantic but I’m not sure.” Ah. That explains all the colors on the signs outside. “We also have asexual, pansexual, bisexual, demisexual, polysexual, aromantic, biromantic, lithromantic—you get the gist. We got it all. As there’s no heterosexual pride flag, and I can’t imagine why there would be, the true minority of employees who are ‘straight’ have plain white wristbands. They wouldn’t wear anything at all if we didn’t need wristbands to differentiate ourselves from customers. Sometimes we wear headbands and America is fond of facepaint and glitter.”  
  
“Daisy, Quill fell off another latter trying to impress Kitty.”  
  
Daisy sighs, “of course he did.”  
  
“Hey, I know you!” America pats Dorrek on the shoulder. “Glad boss decided to take the chance.” The brunette is also wearing the homosexual/homoromantic pride flag. Her lips are also colored like the pride flag.  
  
Daisy squints. “What the—how did you do that to your mouth?!”  
  
America grins, “I have a friend.”  
  
“At the brothel?” America’s grin broadens. “You gotta take me there one day. I need to meet this ‘friend’ of yours. Hey, I’m gonna pick up the remnants of Quill’s pride off the floor. Keep the big guy company for me?”  
  
“With pleasure.”  
  
“If you weren’t a full-blown kinsey six, I’d be a bit creeped out by your eagerness.” America blows her a kiss as she walks off.  
  
“What’s a whatever she said?”  
  
“Kinsey six? It’s—there’s this thing called the kinsey scale. It determines sexuality.” She lifts one of his arms, “it’s the big ol’ rainbow on your wrists. Anyway, I doubt Daisy introduced you to the ‘hatchlings’ so I’ll do that now.” As they walk, America points out the employees and they briefly introduce themselves. Dorrek meets Cassie (officially), Kitty, Yelena, Jean-Paul, Arthur, Robbie, Victor, and Raven.  
  
After the “walkthrough,” Gamora exits the office with Noh-Varr and it’s really more of his brother Dorrek’s ever needed to see. Noh-Varr is wearing the shortest pair of shorts in creation and they’re bright gold. America stops, blinks, then whistles. “Damn. What’s with the hot pants? I can see _everything_.”  
  
Gamora pats Noh-Varr on the shoulder. “That’s the point.”  
  
“Just don’t let him thrust in my direction.” Gamora snorts, “who is this anyway?”  
  
“This is Noh-Varr, the brother of your new friend.” America looks at Dorrek, Noh-Varr, then does a double take at Dorrek. “Adopted, obviously.”  
  
Daisy returns then whistles, “fuck me. I’m not gonna be able to concentrate tonight.” She says putting her hands up and walking back the way she came.  
  
“I’d say the first test was a success.” Noh-Varr nods in agreement. “Come on kid, I wanna see if we can get Quill to walk into anything.” America shakes her head as Noh-Varr and Gamora leave.  
  
“Well, welcome to work.”  
  
After twenty minutes of goofing off and seeing how many people Noh-Varr can startle in his outfit (if one can call it that), Gamora literally puts him by the bar. She then instructed him to, as Daisy said, put on a frowny face because no one is afraid of a smiling bouncer. The club/bar/establishment opens and it’s as crowded as the grand opening. The man at the door they call _Colossus_ but he introduced himself as Piotr then proudly showed Dorrek pictures of his little sister Illyana. The blonde also works here but has a day off. During the second round of introductions, America showed him the employee handbook – which has everyone’s pictures and signatures.  
  
America’s behind the bar cleaning glasses, “your little brother certainly is popular.” Sure enough, there is a forming crowd by the stage where Noh-Varr is dancing. Men and women are salivating at the sight. It’s one thing to appreciate a good viewing but it’s quite another to look at your brother of seven years that way. He doubts Gamora meant to watch his brother dance when she told him to pay attention to everything.  
  
Two minutes into work, he had to save Cassie from three freshly opened boxes. During the same timeframe, he prevented America from punching out two men who called her “Sweet Thing” and kept Daisy from breaking a bottle over someone’s head. _Two minutes_. Who the hell was the unlucky person to have this job before him? No wonder Gamora threw him to the wolves. Trial his ass. He almost wishes he’d be on stage dancing. _Almost_.  
  
Ten minutes after saving the employees behind the bar (sans America) from their clumsiness and/or allergies, Gamora puts him near the stages. Fortunately, Noh-Varr is no longer on stage and that makes it easier to look or it would if Yelena wasn’t gyrating so violently it looked painful. ~~Unless she’s having a seizure of some sort.~~ She is very impressive twirling around things, though. If he can find a guy to do half the things she can with her thighs he’d be a very happy man. He isn’t here for _that_ , however. Not that he hasn’t been propositioned, frequently. Half the people America or Daisy nearly beat up, hit on him. Daisy claims there are no rules about hooking up with customers but states doing it at work during work hours wouldn’t be smart.  
  
Shadowing Daisy simply meant making sure she or America didn’t beat anyone to death. After the first hour, Dorrek believed that was all his job consisted of. Evidently, some straight men think this is the new hangout spot to hit on women who are clearly disinterested. America told him that (some) men like to believe that all women regardless of orientation are attracted to them – she told him this while breaking a man’s nose. When he called her a bitch as he spat out blood and a few teeth, Gamora had him thrown out. That guy and the one who got a little too close to Yelena’s thighs had to get thrown out merely due to the medical attention they required not because of the scenes they created. Dorrek honestly felt the customers needed more protection than the employees here. Every employee seemed capable of holding their own. Well, America did tell him Gamora hired criminals and “aliens.” Apparently, knowing how to fight is just another prerequisite.  
  
After two more hours of keeping sharp objects away from Daisy, it’s finally time for his break. Noh-Varr is in the breakroom with him wearing actual clothes. “Yelena taught me some dance moves.” Dorrek pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can teach them to you.”  
  
“Maybe at home?”  
  
Noh-Varr grins at him. “I didn’t get to thank you for talking to your boss – our boss – about this. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“You’re my brother, Noh.”  
  
“Still, it can’t be easy having me as a brother.”  
  
“I can’t imagine it’s easy having me for a brother.”  
  
Noh-Varr leans forward and pinches his cheek, “you are so adorable. Oh!” He leans back then takes something – a few things – out of his pocket. “I got some numbers for you. I already gave the women’s numbers to Peter and Robbie.”  
  
“See? I’m not the only one looking out for my brother.”  
  
Noh-Varr grins then starts vibrating. “Holy shit, how are you doing that?” America asks walking over to them.  
  
“It just happens.” Noh-Varr says with a shrug.  
  
America hums. “How interesting. So I came to tell you two ahead of time, after work we head to Ava’s diner and eat Piotr’s weight in nachos, wings, and cheese fries.”  
  
“I’m not sure what any of those things are.”  
  
America gapes at Noh-Varr briefly before schooling her features. “I know you’re not from this planet but did you keep your brother _caged_?” Dorrek shakes his head, “don’t worry Noh-Varr we’ll help you out.”  
  
True to her word, another three and a half hours after “keeping the peace” as it were, the employees of _Check Mate_ head to an all-night diner two steps away from their backdoor. Dorrek loses track of who is ordering what and pretty soon plates are pushed toward him and Noh-Varr, insisting they try a bit of everything.  
  
Forty-five minutes in, Peter’s passed out in a full plate of cheese fries and there are multiple blackmail pictures taken. It’s easily the most fun Dorrek’s had in – well, forever. He’d question his father’s hatred of terrans and reasons for avoiding this place but the only terran he met was biologically (and unethically) altered.  
  
“So...” America’s twirling a limp french fry, “we didn’t scare you off, did we?”  
  
“Were you expecting to?”  
  
“The planet’s not the most welcoming so we try to make up for that.”  
  
“You guys do a good job.”  
  
“You just caught us on a good night is all. Fights will break out, fires, explosions, the real handsy bastards. Stick around, the fun never ends.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
Gamora officially hires them the next night, when Bobby puts out a small fire with his ice powers. Prior to that, Bobby introduced himself stating his main purpose is to make sure drinks don’t go warm. ~~That might explain the size of the club’s main freezer.~~ Bobby also wears the rainbow wristbands and actually turns _blue_ when flustered. No, he’s _already_ blue, he turns _bluer_ when flustered. Cassie, America, and even Noh-Varr elbowed him at least four times and pointed him in Bobby’s direction. He’s not sure who was responsible but he spent a good chunk of last night near Bobby. Employees already exchange contact information in case of schedule conflicts but there’s no reason that’s all they need each other’s number for.  
  
It’s been four days since they were employed at Check Mate and Gamora usually put him and Noh-Varr on the same schedule – until today. Noh-Varr’s gone and their parents went out on a date. They had dates frequently back home so this is nothing new. What is new, is Dorrek not having people bustling around him checking on him every few minutes. It’s a freedom he knows nothing to do with.  
  
His “cell phone” starts ringing and America’s face shows up on it. “Hello?”  
  
_“Hey! You’re at home, right? Cassie said your brother told Bobby or was it Robbie? Anyway, you free?”_  
  
Dorrek looks around the empty hotel room, “yeah.”  
  
_“Great. You haven’t been on Earth for long, right? I wanna show you a place. I wanna show you several places but this one definitely needs to be first. Meet me at Check Mate?”_  
  
“Okay.” After showering and getting dressed, he heads out and sees America leaning against the building. “What did you want to show me?”  
  
“All in good time, my friend.” They start walking, “as you know we work at a gay bar but that’s not the only place you can hook up. The whole strip is LGBT friendly. The entire neighborhood even. I live on this block, about five minutes away. Not why I called you, though. I’m getting another tattoo _and_ I know a guy who’s into guys.” She shrugs, “I figured you’d want an introduction.”  
  
“You _figured_ , huh? Daisy told me you like meddling.”  
  
“Did she tell you she was a hypocrite and I’m only picking up her slack?”  
  
“She did, actually.”  
  
America barks out a laugh. “Come on.” The tattoo parlor, Mockingbird, has the same aura as Check Mate. The owner, Bobbi, knows Yelena. America said the word _knows_ with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow (she then later explained that meant they were “messing around,” which meant they were having sex. “Sex friends” was what she called them). Bobbi greeted him like they were old friends then introduced him to her employees. Evidently, some employees of Mockingbird worked at Check Mate also – it probably explained the aura.  
  
“Thinking about getting a tattoo yourself?” Bobbi asks, swinging back and forth in her swivel chair.  
  
“Hm. Not really.”  
  
“If you can shapeshift, you can see if you like the idea then get one permanently on your regular form. Raven did that. Haven’t seen if it sticks though. I wouldn’t charge you if it didn’t.”  
  
America is getting her tattoo from a girl named Karolina, instead of having rainbow wristbands or headbands the girl herself is rainbow. She’s more like a strobe light. Karolina and America give each other suggestive looks throughout the process of marking up America’s forearm. ~~Dorrek has to wonder if they realize they’re doing it.~~ It takes about an hour, give or take, and there is now a rainbow crab on America’s right arm. “It’s my zodiac sign, they call it cancer and the symbol is a crab.” Karolina nods in agreement. America looks around, squints more like. “Jonas isn’t here?”  
  
Karolina shakes her head, “he’s been making deliveries all day. Wants to get to know as much about here and now as possible.”  
  
America taps her foot on the ground, “I don’t suppose you know when he’ll be back?”  
  
Karolina raises an eyebrow, looks at Dorrek, then her second eyebrow joins the first. “Ah! At it again, are you? Believe me, I tried hooking Jonas up with guys...” She sighs, “either I’m a shitty matchmaker or he’s just not ready. I’m sure if anyone came back from the ‘dead’ after two-hundred years they wouldn’t be eager to jump into bed with the first person who stares in their direction.”  
  
“I’m not proposing _marriage_ , I just want him to stop looking so grey.”  
  
Karolina snorts, “that’s impossible.”  
  
“You ass, you know what I meant.” Karolina shrugs, “tell him to stop by later, alright?”  
  
“Oh, I will.” Karolina winks exaggeratedly. “Hey! Before you go, Daisy said something about that brothel friend of yours again. When will you introduce me?”  
  
“Hmm.” America taps her foot on the ground again, opens her mouth, closes it, then shrugs. “Never?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Gotta go. See you tomorrow!” She grabs Dorrek by the arm then they run out the front door. The two of them walk around “the strip” and get some ice cream. Everyone in the neighborhood is super friendly and the owner gives him an extra scoop as a welcome. “So...” America sticks her spoon in the bowl, “I gotta ask. What are you looking for? Someone to just bang it out with or are you one of those people who wants a relationship?”  
  
“I do want a relationship but I can’t say I’m actively looking.”  
  
America nods, “I respect that.”  
  
“Are you and Karolina dating?” America nearly drops her ice cream. “It’s just that—”  
  
“Fucking hell, are we that obvious?” Dorrek makes a seesawing motion. “That’s not why I’m on this matchmaking kick, if that’s what you think.” America scowls, “well Karolina _did_ make a convincing argument...” She shakes her head, “never mind. I know a bunch of other guys looking for a quick romp.”  
  
Dorrek smiles at her, “I appreciate the thought.”  
  
“If you don’t want Karolina or me setting you up, at least allow me to tell you where you can go to find a decent guy? I mean, you don’t wanna head to somewhere to get a shitty boyfriend who beats on you or drinks his life away.”  
  
“I suppose you have a point.”  
  
“Great! What about Noh-Varr, what’s he into?”  
  
“Honestly, I’m not sure. He’s always been more into looking out for me than looking for someone for himself.”  
  
America taps her spoon in her bowl, “interesting. Give Karolina three minutes alone with him and we’ll find out.”  
  
Dorrek ends up spending most of the evening with America and Karolina joins up with them when her shift ends, they even head to Check Mate to see Noh-Varr perform. As long as Dorrek keeps his eyes above the waist he doesn’t feel like he’s lustfully looking at his sibling. Sure, objectively, Noh-Varr is attractive and had they not been _brothers_ —but they are siblings and, just...no.  
  
On the way home, Dorrek belatedly realizes their hotel borderlines the strip. He also sees it’s next door to a “love hotel.” There are also lots of apartment buildings in the neighborhood but he’s not sure how their parents would react to – anything basically.  
  
“These apartment prices are reasonable.” Anelle says looking up at her husband, “and if these are the people you enjoy the company of I, of course, will not object.”  
  
“Why would we get an ‘apartment’ when there are ‘houses?’ Places we can call ours?”  
  
“You heard what Mrs. Anderson said, didn’t you?” Mar-Vell sighs loudly, “but are you two interested in living with us or do you want a place for yourselves?” Dorrek and Noh-Varr exchange glances. “I think you two living together would be cute, _and_ you won’t have to worry about us hovering over your shoulders if you decide to bring someone over.” Dorrek looks taken aback as Anelle stares at him, especially.  
  
“I _thought_ our purpose was to find this alleged child of De’zean?”  
  
“I see no reason for the boys to put off _living_ while doing that. Besides, it’s not like we can do anything with them _staring_.” Anelle frowns.  
  
“True. I don’t want them living too far, though.”  
  
“There’s a reasonable agreement.” Anelle nods, “let’s look for apartments!”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
As Check Mate opens in the “late afternoon” it gives them time to go apartment hunting in the morning. Three of the four real estate agents stare lustfully at Noh-Varr but he has perfected the art of obliviousness. Despite the prodding, Karolina got nothing from her chat with Noh-Varr the other day about his “orientation.” Karolina promised to get her friend Molly to give it a shot, swearing if Molly can’t get it out of him no one can.  
  
It takes nearly a week to get an apartment their parents approve of. Instead of getting another apartment for them, Anelle and Mar-Vell move into an extended stay hotel a few blocks away. They – Anelle mostly – said they don’t have to cook, clean, or do anything there. Staying at that hotel was similar to living in the palace but Dorrek didn’t come to Earth to be the prince of Skrullos all over again. Their mother, on the other hand, has always been a princess then later queen; she _enjoys_ that life and has no intention of giving it up. She tells him he won’t always feel as he does and he’s at that “rebellious age” and the only rebellious thing she’s ever done was get with Mar-Vell. Of course, this was after her betrothed nearly killed her in his attempt to usurp her father’s position – but that’s neither here nor there. Dorrek only met his grandfather once, the man he’s named after – Dorrek VII. The man almost immediately put a cap over his head to hide his hair then nodded in approval as he handed him back to Anelle.  
  
Dorrek’s not sure if the man still lives or not but he knows his grandfather’s heard of the adoption of Noh-Varr. The man hasn’t made any death threats or claims of disowning his daughter so he must have no problem with the arrangement. Although he’s as much Kree as Skrull, Dorrek does look more Skrull than anything so the Kree believe having a son who looks the part wholes the family picture.  
  
“A housewarming?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cassie says, struggling to reach the top shelf – even with the stepladder. Dorrek stands, easily gets what she’s attempting to reach, then sits back down. “Thanks. It’s where your friends – i.e. us – visit and bring you necessities for your place.”  
  
“Our apartment is empty.”  
  
Cassie frowns, “how empty?”  
  
“Completely empty.”  
  
“You should’ve got a refurbished place.” She taps her fingers against the countertop. “What’s your bed size? Do you like a lot of room?”  
  
“Um, sure?”  
  
Cassie nods, “my dad knows a guy. I can get you two beds no problem.” That should be reassuring but Cassie’s grin is equal parts mischievous equal parts manic; her rubbing her hands together really doesn’t help matters.  
  
“Thank you, Cassie.”  
  
“Nah. Thanks aren’t necessary.” She reaches out to pat him on the shoulder then frowns and pats him on the back instead. “What do they feed you on your planet, man?” She shakes her head, “I—” The blonde leans slightly to the left, “shit.”  
  
Dorrek looks over his shoulder seeing a cop approaching, “for you?”  
  
“How’d you guess?” She runs a hand through her hair, “I guess you can tell the boss I had to leave early.”  
  
The cop looks Cassie over and shakes her head. “Cassandra Lang, you’re under arrest _again_. Anything to say?”  
  
Cassie hops the counter then holds out her arms, “cuff me.” The cop rolls her eyes but complies.  
  
Gamora comes out of her office, “the fuck?” She groans, “Misty, no.”  
  
“Misty, yes. You know how this goes Gamora.”  
  
“What was it this time?”  
  
“Breaking and entering and wouldn’t you know it, that violates her probation.” Gamora facepalms. “I think you’re gonna need to hire a new bartender.” The rest of the employees come out from wherever and give Cassie a standing ovation as the officer hauls her out of Check Mate.  
  
Gamora massages her temples, “Quill—”  
  
“Calling Scott now, boss.” In addition to being the resident goof (as foretold by the others), Peter is also the assistant manager. “Do you know what happened?”  
  
“Misty said something about breaking and entering. Don’t know where and I can’t imagine why.” She shakes her head, “fucking Lang.”  
  
“Fucking Lang indeed.”  
  
“Robbie, I need you behind the bar.” Robbie salutes Gamora then heads behind the counter. “The rest of you go – do what you were doing before you saw Cassie off. She’ll be back in a few weeks.” As everyone disperses, Gamora beckons Dorrek over. “You saw Cassie before Misty came, did she say anything?”  
  
“She said to tell you she’d be leaving early and before that we were talking about housewarmings.”  
  
Gamora nods, “Boss, Lang says he’s on his way here.”  
  
“ _Here_? Why?”  
  
“He said it’s best to tell you in person. He also said Cassie didn’t do anything major like commit murder or anything.”  
  
“ _Major_ is a broad definition where Lang’s concerned.” She pinches the bridge of her nose, “whatever. We’ll see what to do. I guess we’re closing up early tonight.”  


	2. talking it out like "adults"

November 2nd, 2016 will forever be a day to remember in the city of Chicago and – by extension – the “great” state of Illinois. After all, it’s not every day or even every year a hundred-eight-year-old “curse” gets lifted and your city’s laughingstock becomes World Series Champs. Ordinarily, September means _Bears mania_ ; everyone runs around like fools with “city pride” thinking the Bears are a team worth cheering for. Spoiler alert? They usually _aren’t_. When October hits, _everyone_ rides the _Blackhawks bandwagon_ (last year was intense when they won the Stanley Cup) or hops the _Bulls train_ , although there are still Bears stragglers.  
  
_Now_? In addition to Bears’ blue and orange and the red and black of both the Bulls and the Blackhawks, you see...whatever the Cubs colors are. In fact, you can’t turn a corner without bumping into Cubs merchandise. One could only imagine how difficult it was keeping that shit in stock during post season. It was probably borderline impossible to keep on the shelves and/or online when they won.  
  
You’d think after twenty-two years of this shit, David would be used to this madness by now. No such fucking luck.  
  
It’s already mid December and depending on what hallway you walk down in the hospital you’re gonna be assaulted by either red and black or blue and orange. People are still praising the Cubs but their merch is more likely to hang all over the walls instead of on someone’s body.  
  
If there is one good thing about this internship-residency thing he somehow got himself involved in, it’s the endless supply of coffee they – well – _supply_. It isn’t the cheap coffee either; it’s the fancy stuff, in the fancy machine and everything. There’s _that_ and the whole _let’s be a doctor thing_. This still feels like a poorly thought out dream instead of real life. The surrealism of his situation is mind-boggling. Despite being labeled “the smart kid” fairly early in life, David Alleyne wasn’t the kid who slept next to books about getting doctorates dreaming of doctor-y things. Never gave himself a “life plan” or did any of the extra non-academic shit colleges wet themselves over. To put it simply (backed in accordance to various teachers): David was coasting or maybe complacent is the better word.  
  
Hell, he only got this hospital gig through a series of random, increasingly ridiculous, seemingly implausible circumstances. Straight outta high school he became an escort ( _technically_ , he was two weeks from graduating – as valedictorian – when he started but, meh, semantics). Without the extra, well-rounded shit and the lack of applying he was practically a ghost to colleges. After avoiding talk of colleges all of junior and half of senior year, his parents gave him until graduation to get this shit together. He was fortunate beating them to the punch because he wasn’t gonna risk pissing them off – no sir.  
  
The job wasn’t perfect, what job is?, but he was getting paid to have sex (something he thoroughly enjoys), _and_ he got to travel. In the rare instance in which sex was not an option, he was still some rich rando’s arm candy during “dates.” It was during one of these “dates” out of state where he saved a woman’s life after his damn patron got him stranded in _Florida_ of all states. The woman who later turned out to be the frigging Chief Of Medicine at Chicago Southwest Hospital, offered him an interview – _not a job_. She, apparently, didn’t hand out freebies and David didn’t blame her. What made the entire thing even more insane was she was the Chief of a hospital in Chicago, where David spent most his damn life.  
  
Chicago is a pretty fucking big city so the hospital wasn’t near where he grew up: a neighborhood so blatantly homophobic preachers spoke of burning gays _at least_ twice every sermon. Miraculously, David did not develop an internalized sense of homophobia (or _bi_ phobia in his case). Not that _miraculous_ is the appropriate term to use, all things considered. All the talks of abnormality, therapy, damnation—none of it was enough to keep bisexuality from smacking him across the face freshman year during an intense make-out session with the future homecoming king. ~~Hmm, whatever happened to that guy?~~ He was also fortunate to have parents who’d prefer an eternity in Hell for accepting/acknowledging his “illness” rather than go through the endeavor of “curing” it. Considering they let him coast for a year and a half in school, he shouldn’t be surprised they were so accepting of his sexuality. Where David lives and works now is a welcomed and refreshing change from all the heterosexist bullshit he grew up in. _Here_ one is far more likely to get reamed for being a Packers fan as opposed to any sexuality other than hetero.  
  
Truthfully, David’s not sure _why_ he switched from escort to doctor-in-training. Being an escort was a hell of a lot less tiresome than this night shift hospital bullshit. He’s not even getting paid as much. He has a dress code now: bland navy scrubs and white sneakers. There’s no traveling (unless you include the different departments they drag him through). He’s too tired for sex, too damn tired to do _anything_ but consume copious amounts of caffeinated beverages that give off the _illusion_ of being awake enough to understand what’s going on around him. No longer is he getting showered with fancy designer clothes, foreign chocolates, shiny jewelry, and all sorts of other meaningless _but expensive_ gifts. The only thing this place gets him is the _opportunity_ to wear other people’s blood or vomit all over his scrubs. Who in their right mind would trade jobs like this? Maybe he’s not the genius people pegged him for?  
  
Other than the coffee, the only other plus side of this job is working with his best friend and self-proclaimed fellow genius of untapped potential. One Amadeus Cho, who has the misfortune of coming from two doctor parents who expect him to follow in their footsteps. He sorta is yet isn’t at the same time. It’s miraculous. _Speaking of Amadeus_ , as David’s waiting for his third cup of pre-shift coffee, Amadeus drags his feet into the break room. “Please tell me you have enough for two.”  
  
“I always do.”  
  
“You’re a lifesaver.” When Amadeus latches onto him, David pats him on the head. Then Amadeus mumbles something incoherent into his shoulder.  
  
“What kept you up?”  
  
He turns a bit so his words aren’t muffled by David’s shoulder. “Do you even need to ask?”  
  
“I don’t remember the original Power Rangers series all that well either—”  
  
“It wasn’t just that.”  
  
“You’re _still_ thinking about Hercules asking you out? Wait, you’re not gonna flake are you? ‘Cause that’ll be really shitty.”  
  
“ _No_. I wouldn’t’ve agreed if I thought of backing out.” He shrugs one shoulder, “what if things heat up? There’s a ninety-nine percent chance of me being the ‘bottom’ if we have sex.”  
  
“Aww, you are adorable.” Amadeus glares at him. “Wait. You’re serious?!”  
  
“We all can’t be six foot tall well-built walking porn stars, David. Hercules is easily twice my size and has muscles bigger than my head.”  
  
“I thought that was the appeal? Can you imagine—”  
  
“I _can_ imagine, that’s the problem!”  
  
“How is it a problem? You know positions depend on all parties involved, right? Not just height?” David side-eyes him, “were you reading my yaoi manga again? Told you that wasn’t a good source.”  
  
“Then what am I supposed to use? I don’t have any other sources. The internet scared the living shit outta me!”  
  
David grips his shoulders turning him so they’re face to face, “ _relax_. Porn and manga are unrealistic and very good for terrifying first timers. Listen to someone whose actually had sex with other men.”  
  
“Who, _you_? How are you a good source, David, when you’ve never...” He looks around briefly before turning back to David, “been on the receiving end, so to speak.” He hisses. “I know it’s not for a lack of trying but—” Amadeus pauses, “wait. What happened to that guy you met in Florida? The one you’re having that ‘long-distance relationship’ with.”  
  
“Air-quotes? You’re seriously doing that?” Amadeus shrugs as David releases him, “and, yes, we’re still doing the long-distance thing.”  
  
“Hasn’t it been a year?” Amadeus whistles lowly, “I admire you. Seriously. Hold on, if you want me to talk to someone with experience... can you give me his number?”  
  
“You want sex advice from my boyfriend? You hear how weird that sounds, right?”  
  
“I hear...” Amadeus sighs, “so you understand my desperation.” David shakes his head as he takes out his phone. Amadeus’ never noticed before – or maybe he did and didn’t pay attention – but David’s wallpaper is of a person. Half of a person: the lower half of a face until part of an exposed torso; the rest of the torso is covered with a brown sleeveless shirt. Damn, how can he concentrate every time he unlocks his screen? “There were two, right? Twins? Names ending in Y? B-something and T-something?”  
  
“Billy and Tommy.”  
  
“Tommy is your twin, right?” David nods. As his phone vibrates, Amadeus takes it out of his jacket pocket and takes a look. “You put in both their numbers?”  
  
“Couldn’t hurt.”  
  
Amadeus pauses then looks up at his best friend questioningly. “Did you sleep with both of them?” They stare at each other for a full ten seconds before David sighs, “ _holy shit!_ You did! Tell me everything!”  
  
“It’s a long story.”  
  
“Give me the short version?”  
  
David sighs again, heavier. “Okay. Originally, in Florida, I met Billy. We spoke and...” He clears his throat, “ _you know_ , then about a week later I meet Tommy and we hit it off.”  
  
“I definitely need the full story later.”  
  
“A story?” Doctor Stephen Strange (yes, Strange is the man’s actual family name – they checked, twice to make sure) saunters into the break room. The only thing missing from said sauntering is a flowing cape. You don’t walk that dramatically without a cape or two in your arsenal. Of course, his coat is billowing with each step; a makeshift cape then. Strange makes his way toward the refrigerator. “I’m not sure if I should ask.”  
  
“It’s just about David’s... _friends_.”  
  
“Ah. Speaking of friends, I understand you are quite familiar with William Kaplan?”  
  
“‘Familiar’ is one word to use.” David shoots Amadeus a dirty look, “how do you know him?”  
  
“I mentor William in magic.” _Right_. Hard to forget Stephen Strange is a “magical consultant” first and a neurologist second. It takes a ridiculously ballsy individually to openly admit having such a job. Not solely because he works among mundanes at the hospital but because the world is a shitshow and those without powers pushed the “dangerous non-human agenda” for centuries.  
  
_Ooh_ , yet another good thing working here is the ability to work with ~~other~~ non-humans. Although, he did that as an escort too. The majority of his fellow escorts weren’t human so he only had to deal with the occasional biased-as-all-hell patron who avoided anything even remotely non-human looking. Those same bastards were blissfully unaware they were paying for a non-human and David never missed the opportunity to tell them so. Because for all he is mutant, David  looks like a regular ole [human] chap. ~~He will miss that hopelessly confused, panicked look on their faces.~~  
  
As an openly identified mutant with no physical aberrations or mutations, all he gets are sideways looks and confused whispers. Looks that clearly perpetuate the impossibility of someone who looks so damn human to be anything but. In addition to _not looking like a “real” mutant_ his powers are undetectable and internal, both of which wholeheartedly contradict his _I’m a mutant_ claim. Or so he’s been told. Not looking the part is one thing but it’s apparently quite another not to have noticeable powers. After all, what are mutants without powers? His status as a mutant puts a second target on his back, third depending on what part of town you trek through.  
  
“Mentor... as in present tense?” David asks.  
  
Strange nods, “although it has been some time since I’ve seen him.” He hums, “oh. I almost forgot my reason for being here.” He eyes Amadeus, “I hear Hercules finally asked you out. Good for him. Good for both of you really.”  
  
Amadeus narrows his eyes, “how do you know about that?”  
  
“He was positively beside himself last night. Considering how he spent the last two months pining, I’m not sure what else it could’ve been.” Amadeus facepalms. “Then again, he was injured for most of that time frame. Although, I have to wonder if he kept on getting injured just to see you.” Humming, he shrugs.  
  
“I’ve seen people do stranger shit to get someone’s attention.” David replies casually.  
  
“Indeed.” Strange agrees, “so, have you seen William?”  
  
“Nope. Last I heard, they were making plans for Hanukkah.”  
  
“Ah. Right. I’ll try to contact him over the New Year, then.” Strange nods at them, “gentlemen.” He snags two bottled waters from the refrigerator then closes it. “Have fun on your date, Amadeus.”  
  
Amadeus gapes at the doctor as the man walks off. “I get the feeling he told Strange _everything_.” He turns toward David, “what?”  
  
“He’s gotta have other friends beside Strange.” Amadeus shakes his head. “Come on, we got patients to look at.” David nods, “speaking of looking, is that Tommy on your phone?”  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. I got the picture three months ago.”  
  
“You better hope you don’t lose your phone.”  
  
David chuckles, “this picture is relatively tame compared to a few others I got lying around.”  
  
“You know we share that laptop, right?”  
  
“Just don’t click any unfamiliar folders.”  
  
Amadeus shakes his head, “noted.” David laughs, “seems like the long-distance is working out for you.”  
  
A shrug. “I guess. Wouldn’t mind seeing him more though.”  
  
“Thought he told you it was alright to ‘sate yourself’ should the need arise?”  
  
“Eww, you sound like Kim.” David shudders, “thing is, although he said that I’m not really interested in _sating_.”  
  
“Ah. Got it.” Amadeus nods knowingly. “Only one person gets your jollies off, hm?”  
  
“Didn’t you say we had patients to care for?”  
  
Amadeus snickers then picks up a folder atop the pile. Being the top two interns in this place, they’re usually placed together when they’re both working; which happens more often than not.  
  
When Amadeus opens the door they both pause taking in the hot blond, blue-eyed, green-skinned patient on the bed who makes the aforementioned bed look small in comparison. Said patient is also wearing a rainbow wristband on his right wrist. “Remember Hercules.”  
  
“Only if you remember Tommy.” Amadeus softly clears his throat, then approaches the patient. “Hi. I’m Doctor Cho and this is Doctor Alleyne, we’ll be checking your vitals and stuff.”  
  
The hot patient blinks at them, “you’re doctors?”  
  
“Physician’s assistants, technically.” David replies.  
  
“David got into things a little backwards.” The hot patient nods then David glares at Amadeus briefly before getting started on checking the vitals. Vital checking usually goes by faster if they engage in conversation. If not with each other, then with the patient.  
  
“How’d you get into it backwards?”  
  
“ _Usually_ , people already have their medical experience before working at a hospital. I had the unfortunate displeasure of getting the job first, which made me have to get experience by witnessing it first hand.” The hot patient whistles and David nods in agreement. “Yeah.”  
  
“So, Dor-rek – am I pronouncing that correctly?”  
  
“You are.”  
  
“Good. What brings you by?”  
  
“My boss said it’s a good idea for me to get a ‘check-up?’” Air-quotes? Adorable. “To be honest, I’m not really sure what that means.”  
  
“We’re just gonna make sure everything’s copacetic with you.” Amadeus says. “Did you eat anything today?”  
  
“I believe so.”  
  
“Then you gotta make an appointment to do some blood work but you can’t eat twelve hours before. They call it fasting. It’s best to make an appointment for that in the morning so you don’t risk throwing off your blood sugar levels or any eating schedules you may or may not have.”  
  
“People have eating schedules?”  
  
Amadeus and David share a glance. “ _Some do_.” The latter replies. “Not like he keeps to it.”  
  
“That’s why I leave windows.”  
  
“You don’t stick to those either.”  
  
Dorrek chuckles. “You two are lucky to have each other.”  
  
“Yeah.” Amadeus puts an arm around David’s shoulder, “my brother from another mother. The world is full of strange and amazing things.”  
  
Dorrek nods in agreement. “Indeed it is. I see why I got the recommendation to come to this hospital.”  
  
“Not every PA is as easygoing as we are.” Amadeus replies.  
  
“Yeah but that’s not what I meant. Well, not _fully_. A friend of mine told me the doctors— _the staff—_ aren’t solely humans. Before I got to question a, uh, furry doctor escorted me to this room.”  
  
“McCoy, right? Yeah, he likes surprising patients. Who is the friend who recommended this place?”  
  
“Uh, Bobby Drake?” David felt the cringe before he could control it. “You know him?”  
  
Amadeus shoots him an all too familiar look he vehemently ignores. Nope, not getting into that story. “Not necessarily, an acquaintance of mine knows him though.”  
  
“Ah.” Dorrek nods slowly, “got ya.”  
  
“Yeah...” David agrees, “right. Time for the basic questions.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
As soon as he closes the door, Amadeus puts an arm around David’s shoulder. “Who originally agreed to this long-distance thing? You or him?”  
  
“Unanimous consensus.”  
  
“Uh-huh but you brought it up, right?”  
  
David narrows his eyes, “does it really matter?” Amadeus nods solemnly. “I don’t remember. I think he did? I do remember we were talking about seeing where things would go with us but I can’t remember much after that.”  
  
“Probably too busy having sex.”  
  
“I—” He pauses, “I don’t _think_ we had sex after that conversation? Doesn’t matter. What’s your point?”  
  
“Did either of you, oh I don’t know, _attempt_ to do anything face-to-face in the past calendar year?”  
  
“Does video chatting count?”  
  
“Hell no, David.”  
  
“Then no.” Amadeus sighs, “look. He’s not always in the same place. What am I supposed to do?”  
  
“I can’t believe _I’m_ gonna say this but fucking talk to the guy for Christ sake! Judging by the pathetic e-mails you’ve left open on the laptop he misses you as much as you miss him. I don’t know his side of the story but from everything you’ve told me over the past damn year...”  
  
David holds up a hand, moving himself from Amadeus’ grip. “I get it. I’ve dealt with you so I get it.”  
  
“I feel like I should be insulted but I’m not.” Amadeus taps his chin, “right, because the guy I like is in the same state as me.”  
  
“That’s cold, Cho.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
Christmas came and went as did New Year’s. It’s January 3rd, 2017 and it’s also the first day off David’s had in the past seventeen days. Ordinarily, employees – particularly the lowly intern PA’s – are entitled to at least one day off per week. However, with “the holiday season” they need to fill the empty spaces for all those seeking “family time.” With Amadeus spending a holiday he doesn’t even celebrate with his family in Arizona, David’s own family visited him at the hospital during Christmas and he spent New Years with them. Other than that he spent most of his time at the hospital or this empty-ass apartment to either pass out or cram his gullet.  
  
Hell, the damn texts and calls from Tommy were sparse over the past two weeks.  
  
Spending the entire damn day in bed felt well-deserved. Even though he put himself in that hell to save himself the even worse hell of living through every holiday (Christmas) special in creation.  
  
There’s a reason—scratch that, there are multiple reasons—David works evenings/overnight. After eighteen years of waking up at the ass-crack of daylight to get the mandatory education required, why put yourself through that shit again? Willingly? Anyway, when the hospital asked for volunteers to take the night shift he and Amadeus jumped on that shit with ease. He was always groggy when he first woke up, his parents, little sister, and Amadeus could vouch for that. That’s probably why he hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone in his bed until he snuggled further into the unknown source of warmth. The second time his eyes snapped open he turned to the left – the source of warmth – to find Tommy in his bed, asleep.  
  
He blinks a few times because _what the fuck!?_  
  
The only reasonable course of action was to text Amadeus because his phone was at arm’s length on his right side. Amadeus bursts into the room less than ten seconds later and gapes, pointing _unhelpfully_ at the occupant on the left side of the bed. “Wha— _Huh?_ Where? How the hell did he get in here?”  
  
“You didn’t let him in!?” Amadeus slowly shaking his head is really all the answer he’s gonna get. David purses his lips together, “if _you_ didn’t—”  
  
“ _I_ did.” David somehow manages to restrain a heavy sigh as he and Amadeus turn toward the voice. Standing in the doorway is William Motherfucking Kaplan, looking as infuriatingly smug and as deceptively casual as always then he gives them both a wave. “Consider it a New Year’s present, David.”  
  
Anyone would think sleeping with one twin, a one-night stand ~~... three nights, possibly more~~ , then sleeping with the other twin _and ending up dating the second twin_ would leave things awkward or tense between David and Billy. Awkward? Expected. Tense? David could deal. He’s pissed off more than his fair share of his sister’s suitors and she his. But friendship? Unheard of. Before Billy, he’s never befriended his lover’s sibling; well, he’s never dated a twin before Tommy.  
  
David shakes his head, “you think breaking into our apartment—”  
  
“Justifies bringing your boyfriend, your precious ‘Peanut,’ to see you? Yeah, I do.” Billy smirks at him, “you’re welcome, by the way.”  
  
“I didn’t thank you.”  
  
“Not out loud.” Billy cocks his head to the right, “is he always this cranky when he wakes up?”  
  
“Usually.” Amadeus replies, then shrugs when David glares at him. “We should...” He jerks his head toward the door and Billy nods following him out. As they leave he hears Amadeus ask: _what’s this about peanuts?_  
  
As tempting as it would be to wake up Tommy, he _did_ just wake up himself. ~~Things about biology and whatnot.~~ Sighing, he extracts himself from Tommy’s warmth then all but sprints to the bathroom. Showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed takes ten—fifteen minutes tops. Carefully, David returns to the bed after he gets back into his bedroom.  
  
He doesn’t know when he falls asleep but the first thing he sees when his eyes open is one left brown eye and a right green one. Eyes merely part of a face sporting that adorable lopsided half-smile he’s become accustomed to seeing on Tommy’s face. Accustomed to seeing with a screen in the way but it’s been far too long since he’s seen it up close. “I’ve been debating whether kissing you when you were asleep counts as non-consensual or not.”  
  
How could one person harness this much cute? _Although_ , that was a pretty valid point. “Oh?”  
  
“Oh.” Tommy straddles him and full-on smirks now. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Miss me?” Before he can reply, Tommy leans down to kiss him. Miss him? What kind of trick question bullshit is he asking? Oh. David damn near forgot how hot Tommy’s body ran, he almost nearly forgot how good this felt. An entire fucking year. Reluctantly, Tommy leaned back licking his lips. “Before we get to the good stuff—” The good stuff? There’s more? “—I feel like I gotta apologize.”  
  
David blinks, because Tommy is still laying on him plus he’s more than a little out of practice in terms of kissing; but mostly because Tommy is still straddling him. “Huh?”  
  
Damn, that smile is not helping him focus. “I’m trying to apologize for being potentially the worst boyfriend in history? I mean, I literally could’ve come to see you at any given moment in time.”  
  
“T—”  
  
“No. I—I shoulda did something. I have super-speed for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“Fair point but your brother can also teleport almost as fast as you can run.” Tommy scowls, “we made the long-distance work and shit between us was far newer a year ago than it is now.”  
  
Tommy nods then a downright devious grin forms on his lips. “I’d accuse you of going soft on me...” A deliberate pause as his eyes rake over David’s body, “but I see that’s not an issue.” David can’t help snorting. That cheeky little shit. “I don’t have to fight off an army of suitors, do I?”  
  
“Why do you sound disappointed?”  
  
“I _may have_ read the Scott Pilgrim series? Well, Billy read them but that’s beside the point.”  
  
“Then what is the point.”  
  
“Point is: you had to beat ‘em off with a stick right?”  
  
David rolls his eyes fondly, “nightly. It was a burden, let me tell you.”  
  
“‘Course it was. I mean, look at you, Nugget. I’d definitely fight an army of evil exes or suitors for you.”  
  
“Aww, that’s sweet.”  
  
“ _Seriously_?” Both Billy and Amadeus are standing in the doorway shaking their heads.  
  
Tommy sighs, “the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Me?” Billy asks, pseudo-innocence pouring out of him. “I’m getting you food. You haven’t eaten in thirty-two hours and counting.” That makes the white-haired twin turn and glare at his black-haired brother who is shaking a plate. “Sliders?”  
  
With another sigh, Tommy beckons his twin over. Billy sits on the edge of the bed handing Tommy the plate. “I hate you.”  
  
“Doubtful.”  
  
“You can go anytime.”  
  
Billy leers at him, “I’ll bet.” This is like an alternate universe or something: Tommy looks exasperated and Billy’s waggling his eyebrows – in Florida it was generally the opposite going on. The twins grinning in unison is the stuff of nightmares but them borrowing each other’s expressions...? Mere words can’t describe it. “So...” Billy shoves a slider into Tommy’s mouth and stares at David who props himself up on his elbows. “Any plans today?” Yeah, he’s never gonna understand having a twin. As much as he and Kim talk about each other’s sex life, they’re never _this_ familiar nor have they ever just hung out with someone they’ve both slept with either.  
  
David looks around, catching Amadeus’ shrug, before looking at Billy. “I was gonna just lay in bed?”  
  
“Tempting but I have a proposition.”  
  
“I thought you two propositioned already.” Amadeus chimes in. Tommy snorts into his burger while Billy and David glare at Amadeus. “ _Someone_ had to say it. Anyway, go on.”  
  
Amadeus gulps as Billy gives him an indecipherable look. Speaking on the phone and texting is one thing but seeing them in person? Particularly the twin David told him can _read minds_? Yeah. A little unsettling... and ah shit he just read that, didn’t he? “I was suggesting showing us around.” Tommy pauses in chewing to stare at his twin. “It’s been, what, eight months since we’ve been stateside? Plus, we’ve never been to Chicago before.”  
  
“I... suppose I could do that? Are you two staying?”  
  
Billy makes a noise in his throat Tommy mimics. “Was that a twin thing?”  
  
“More of a northeastern thing.” Billy replies cryptically then turns to Amadeus with a blank expression. “Our pizza is better than yours.”  
  
“Okay.” Amadeus steps into the room, “if you’re not gonna do something I am.”  
  
David shakes his head, “then it’s a date.” Tommy and Billy exchange a brief glance before they both stare at David, wide-eyed. “What?”  
  
“Date.” Tommy repeats. “Did we do that? Did we ever go on a date?”  
  
David sits up fully and blinks. _Did they_? There was the sex, the talking, the sneaking the twins into several casinos statewide, the conning, the jailbreak. “Oh, shit.” He tilts his head, “I don’t think we did.”  
  
“You two spent less than two weeks together and nearly fifteen months apart! When would you have gone on a date?” Amadeus asks.  
  
Billy groans, “I’m gonna be a third wheel, aren’t I?”  
  
“I can bring Hercules, then you’ll be a fifth wheel.”  
  
Tommy barks a laugh. “ _No._ ” David looks at Tommy who does a double take before pointing to himself, “I could give you both a tour—”  
  
Billy opens his mouth but Tommy shoves a slider into it, “sounds good.” He replies then glares at his twin who returns the glare. Ah. Now this is familiar sibling territory. “Blow our fucking minds.” He leans down to kiss David on the cheek, “hate to grind and run but we gotta check out the nearest hotel. I’ll call you later.”  
  
“You could just come by later, I doubt he’d be doing anything.”  
  
“Sounds good. Guess I’ll see you in a few hours.” Tommy waves with one hand and drags Billy out of the room with the other.  
  
“Hey.” David tilts his head at Amadeus, “you didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?”  
  
“I already—”  
  
“No. I mean them showing up in general.”  
  
“What makes you think I had something to do with that? I mean, I did but why ask? When I asked Billy about...” He coughs, “ _things_ , he asked me about you. They were gonna show up sooner or later, I simply sped up the process.”  
  
“I was that bad, huh?”  
  
“You were _terrible_. All mopey and shit; I wasn’t even that bad with my pining.”  
  
“Let’s agree to disagree.” Amadeus scoffs, “anyway? Thanks. You’re the best, man.”  
  
“Damn right I am.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
“So...” Amadeus locks the apartment before turning to David, “should I expect your boyfriend and his brother to just pop up in our apartment on a whim?”  
  
“If you’re thinking it, it might just happen.”  
  
“You’re joking, right? I mean, I know Billy trains – or _trained_ – with Strange so he can ‘magic’ himself all over the place but—”  
  
“I assure you he broke in without the aid of magic.”  
  
“Honestly? That’s not reassuring.”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Amadeus glares at him. “Look, you agreed to this.”  
  
“I wouldn’t miss this if I could, David. _Besides_ , while I can’t surprise someone with telepathy I damn sure can act as a distraction.”  
  
“You truly are the greatest best friend anyone can ask for.”  
  
“Duh. C’mon. You got some time to make up for with your boyfriend.”  
  
Billy and Tommy somehow wind up in a doughnut shop. If there’s one thing to know about the twins is that they somehow always manage to find their way to sweets. Even if they don’t know where anything else is. Considering the shit that went down in Florida, David could and would gladly vouch for that. “Hey!” Tommy waves them over. David approaches and gets a chaste, frosting covered kiss in greeting. It’s moments like this that made David develop a damn sweet tooth in the first place. Not that he regrets it.  
  
“How’d you two find this place?” Amadeus asks, sitting on Billy’s other side.  
  
“Not really sure. After taking the L, we wandered then our feet led us here.” Stuffing his face, Tommy nods in agreement. “The shopkeeper said we looked malnourished and offered us free doughnuts.”  
  
_Ah_. The perks of a small build. Amadeus remembers those days well. He occasionally still gets them. How could he not when he’s surrounded by goddamn giants like David, Strange, and Hercules?  
  
Tommy has half a doughnut in his mouth when he nudges Billy. Billy glances down at his phone then jumps up. “I see it.”  
  
Amadeus eyes the twins standing, staring intently at their phones. “The fu—are you two playing Pokemon Go?!”  
  
“Like you weren’t hooked on that game a few months ago, dragging me around town on our off days?”  
  
“I’m not hooked on it now, am I?” Amadeus gets up, walks around the twins and heads to David putting an arm around him, “by the way...” He whispers, “how old are they?”  
  
“Nineteen.”  
  
“I’d like to think we were that cute three years ago.”  
  
“Pokemon Go wasn’t out three years ago.”  
  
“That’s not—” Amadeus sighs, “never mind.” He removes his arm from David’s shoulder and turns to the twins. “If you two are finished catching Pokemon, we’ve got a city to tour.” Should it be adorable that they’re both looking up at him with similar confused expressions? Probably not. “You wanted to see the city?”  
  
“Yeah.” Billy eventually agrees, “right. Let’s do that. Maybe we’ll find a damn poke-stop on the way.”  
  
“Did you at least catch Rhydon?”  
  
“I thought it was a Rhyhorn. Shit.”  
  
“Rhydon stands up on two feet, Rhyhorn is on all fours.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Billy glances at his phone. “See?” The black-haired twin nods slowly.  
  
“There are so many damn Pokemon I’m getting the originals confused. Turns out I already caught two Rhydons but have no Rhyhorns.”  
  
“Wait. When did you catch Rhydon before now?”  
  
“I don’t remember.”  
  
As the twins start gathering their stuff, Amadeus leans into David. “You did fuck him when he was of age, right?” A pause. “Both of ‘em?”  
  
David doesn’t even bother suppressing a weary sigh. “Yes, Amadeus.”  
  
“Just making sure.”  
  
Tommy slings his backpack over one shoulder (and Amadeus just realized the twins have matching backpacks. Cute~). With his left hand securely clutching his phone, Tommy holds out his right hand and David takes it. Ah, shit. How are they so cute? “Lead the way, Nugget.”  
  
“Got it, and make sure you two look up every once and a while?”  
  
“That’s what we have you for.” Billy says with a sly smile, coming on Tommy’s other side.  
  
“If I start to veer, just push me into Billy.”  
  
“That works too.” Billy agrees.  
  
“Seriously? Damn, I’ll never understand having a twin.” Amadeus slowly shakes his head.  
  
“What are you talking about? You have a twin.” Amadeus blinks at David. “Maddy? Your identical twin sister?”  
  
The twins stare at him. “Yes I have a twin and we’re close but we’re not—” He gestures to Tommy and Billy, _“that_. _Hell,_ no set of twins are.”  
  
“Speaking of which, what if Billy starts to veer?” The twins both stare at David.  
  
Amadeus sighs, “I’ll be on the other side. Can’t have one twin falling into a manhole or something equally horrific.”  
  
“I was gonna suggest going on David’s other side but that works out also. Thanks.”  
  
“That’s what I’m here for.”  
  
As it turns out, Tommy and Billy are Tourists™. When they weren’t catching Pokemon every ten seconds, they were taking pictures of _everything_ ; just not with their phones –with them playing Pokemon Go and all. Tommy had a small digital camera but Billy had the old-school Polaroid, which might’ve been older than he is.  
  
In addition to the picture taking, they ate at generally every “interesting” restaurant or food serving establishment they saw.  
  
Given their size, Amadeus wasn’t sure how they could even eat so much so often.  
  
Amadeus couldn’t remember having so much damn energy at nineteen; hell, he couldn’t remember having that much energy at age nine!  
  
After the three hour mark, David plops down in a stool and Amadeus drops beside him. They lean on each other as the twins order ice cream cones – in January. “Where?” David slowly turns to him, “where the hell do they get their energy from? Holy fuck, does the sex ever end?”  
  
There’s a _smile_ that slips onto David’s face for a second.  
  
Amadeus shakes his head. “Shouldn’t’ve brought it up.” Tommy returns with a swirly rainbow ice cream in an equally rainbow cone. “Hey, why do you call him ‘Nugget?’”  
  
Pausing, Tommy tilts his head. “You know, I don’t remember. Kinda stuck.” He shrugs, “wanna lick?”  
  
“I’m gonna presume you are referring to the ice cream for my sanity’s sake.”  
  
Tommy snorts as David shakes his head at Amadeus. David eyes the ice cream then Tommy. “Did you order ice cream with rainbow colored sugar?”  
  
“Yup!” David shakes his head, again, and takes the offered lick of the ice cream that’s surprisingly not as sweet as it looks. “Good, right?”  
  
Billy wordlessly slides up on the stool next to David; his ice cream is pink and orange but it’s also in a rainbows cone. “Yours looks better than mine.”  
  
“Wanna try mine?” Billy gives him a look before they switch ice creams briefly, and switch back after they taste each other’s ice cream. Amadeus _would_ comment but David did sleep with both of ‘em. ~~He’s practically the luckiest man alive. Damn, now he has to wonder if he and Maddy accidentally (or even purposely) slept with the same person—or people.~~  
  
“So you and your twin don’t share food?” Billy asks.  
  
“Ugh. I knew you were gonna bring the twin thing up again. My sister and I don’t even live in the same state. Last time I saw her was New Year’s Eve before I made my way back here. You know not all twins are glued to the hip like you two, right?”  
  
“‘Course not, we’re awesome.” Tommy replies, then goes back to his ice cream.  
  
“Why’d you come here if your family is somewhere else?”  
  
“My family lived here for a while before going back to Arizona. I didn’t wanna go back so David’s family let me stay with them. Besides, my family had enough of me getting expelled from my schools so they were looking for somewhere to stick me until ‘graduation.’”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“What about you two? I don’t need to be a mind reader to know you two got a serious codependency thing going on here.”  
  
“He’s just one of two people in this entire world I trust. No biggie.” Tommy nods in agreement. “Our ‘family’ abandoned us and once we found each other we weren’t letting go. So, yeah, we’re _dependent_ on the other for survival. I’d like to think we’re more interdependent than codependent though.”  
  
“Uh-huh. You said one of two? Who is the other?” They point at David. “Wow. I need an explanation.”  
  
“Never gave me a reason not to trust him. Even when we...” Billy clears his throat, “in any event, he’s the only person I’ve ever slept with that’s never tried to separate us. He gets it. Gets us. It’s weird. Can’t really explain it. Besides, I’m a goddamn telepath, you really think I’d let someone I don’t trust date my twin brother?”  
  
“Sounds you won someone over.” He says to David before turning back to Billy. “Hey, you know why your twin calls him ‘Nugget?’”  
  
“Ah, I can’t even remember. I know they were—and still are—going through this whole food nickname phase. It’s disgusting.”  
  
“Rude.”  
  
“You called him _Spinach Puffs_.”  
  
“I just saw The Emperor’s New Groove! Not like that one lasted.” Billy just shakes his head. “Nugget likes his nicknames.”  
  
“Of course, Snickerdoodle.”  
  
Amadeus throws his hands in the air. “I have no words.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
They spent the entire day catching Pokemon (well that was just Billy and Tommy), trying whatever food caught their eye (the twins, again) and walking around town. David spent his entire life in Chicago and Amadeus’ been here for six years and just one day with the twins had them going to places they didn’t realize even existed. Damn Tourists™.  
  
In all the exploring, Amadeus failed to give David a moment alone with his boyfriend. David didn’t seem to mind and genuinely seemed happy to just be near Tommy. How could he not given their year long separation? Still, he feels like he has to make it up to him. Or give him some alone time. It’s also a good reason for him to see Hercules.  
  
“You’re ...leaving?”  
  
Amadeus nods, shoving clothes into a bag. “Don’t you wanna, I don’t know, sleep with Tommy? It’s been a year, man.”  
  
“Wow. That’s direct. I wasn’t even—”  
  
“I know you, man.”  
  
“Yes. I know you know me. It’s...” David sighs, “Tommy’s not really all that into sex.”  
  
Amadeus stops abruptly then looks up at David. “You’re shitting me!”  
  
“I shit you not. I mean, he told me he enjoyed it – a lot – but it’s not really something that crosses his mind.”  
  
“No wonder he said you could sate yourself. Wonder if that still applies? Hey, I know you like him but do you ever think you picked the wrong twin?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
Amadeus sits on the bed, “so the no sex isn’t an issue?”  
  
“No. Why would it be?”  
  
“Because you, someone who thoroughly enjoys sex and could easily be classified as an addict, is dating someone who is indifferent to it. Remember all those people you dated or slept with in the past that loved you when you didn’t feel the same? Is this karma?”  
  
“What? No.” David sighs, “you’re such an ass.”  
  
“Hey, is he aromantic too or are you really screwed?”  
  
“He’s aromantic.”  
  
“So you don’t have to worry about that. But the sex thing.” Amadeus nods slowly, “can you give me the full story of how you met Billy?”  
  
“Don’t you have a sleepover to get to?”  
  
“I _was_ just gonna show up to give you some space but now that I don’t need to leave I wanna hear the story.”  
  
David sighs, “ _fine_. As you know, I got stranded in Florida after my client got arrested for embezzlement. I never thought to secure a return flight because all that shit was supposed to get included in the payment. Now that I think about it, I was fortunate not to get arrested too. Anyway, after I called you about the money issue I walked to a juice bar.”  
  
“Why’d you go to a juice bar if you didn’t have money?”  
  
“I was hoping to get lucky?” Amadeus stares at him, “not in that way! I mean, I was hoping someone would offer me a drink. Unfortunately, the damn bar was empty except for the barista—no that’s coffee. You know, the juice maker.”  
  
“Billy.”  
  
“Yeah. Anyway, I was lucky he was testing out a new drink. It was terrible but it was free.” Amadeus nods slowly. “I didn’t have anywhere to go so I sat there chatting up the employees nursing my terrible drink until the owner took pity on me and got me a real drink. I had to work behind the counter a bit to get some food but it wasn’t too bad.”  
  
“The food or the work?”  
  
“Both? Neither? The food and the work were fine. When the place was closing for the night Billy let me stay with him—”  
  
“And you two...?”  
  
“Yes. We slept together.”  
  
“I wish it were always that easy.”  
  
“You and Hercules—”  
  
“We’re not talking about _me_ ; finish your story.”  
  
“Right. In any event, I had to do side jobs in exchange for food. I think it was three or four days of odd jobs before you called me about the flights.”  
  
“Yeah, those prices were ridiculous. Not to mention most of them were sold out.”  
  
“After you called I met up with that woman I saved. She told me she was heading back to Chicago in a month and that I had an interview the day she got back.”  
  
“So you spent the first week fucking Billy and working at a juice bar?”  
  
“It wasn’t always the juice bar—”  
  
“Doesn’t really answer the first part of the question.”  
  
“We didn’t fuck every day.” Amadeus folds his arms over his chest, “we didn’t.”  
  
“Either way, you were staying with him right? How did you not meet his twin?”  
  
“Tommy wasn’t there. Billy’s friend Xavin was around but they kept disappearing every few days – according to Billy. After the chief managed to get me a spot in her private jet I called you and told you not to worry about the flight.”  
  
“I remember.”  
  
“So I had a little less than three weeks to ‘relax.’ I was getting paid in food with the odd jobs and I was staying with Billy so I didn’t really need anything. We headed to the beach: me, Billy, and Xavin and when we were under Billy’s umbrella Tommy showed up.”  
  
“When was this?”  
  
“I don’t know. A few days after my flight was confirmed? Anyway, we were just relaxing on the beach when a pair of legs stepped into our line of sight. Billy looked up then jumped up and I saw him hug someone who said: ‘I should’ve known you’d be under a rainbow umbrella.’ When they parted—”  
  
“It was some cheesy rom-com shit that took your breath away when you saw him?”  
  
“Fuck no. Nothing like that. I was, admittedly, surprised. I’ve seen twins before – you for one – but the two of them together hugging each other with the same yet different everything? I’m still not sure why I was so surprised though.”  
  
“Must’ve been a surprise seeing one twin with black hair and the other with white hair?”  
  
“No. That wasn’t it. I know his eyes caught me off guard though.”  
  
“Yeah. He’s got heterochromia, right? His left eye is brown and the right is green. But Billy’s eyes are brown with little green bits in them. Plus, Billy has white streaks in his hair while Tommy has random black strands.”  
  
“You noticed all that just from one day with them?”  
  
“I’ve very observant.”  
  
“Yet it took you two months to realize Hercules was flirting with you?”  
  
“I’m very observant I didn’t say I was always observant.” David shakes his head at him, “but, again, enough about me. Back to your thing.”  
  
“Uh-huh. So, meeting with Tommy was brief. He was wearing jeans and sneakers and we were on the beach so I didn’t blame him for not sticking around. I didn’t see him until two days later. I was waiting for Billy when he showed up. We started talking about video games.”  
  
“Ah. Best way to get into your pants is video games and Star Trek.”  
  
“That’s not... entirely true. Furthermore, he didn’t get into my pants the first night we met—”  
  
“Like—”  
  
“Like his twin. Yes. I know what you’re gonna say. First few days I met Tommy I was still sleeping with Billy. Not really sure when we stopped but Billy pulled me aside and asked me—told me more like—to ask Tommy out. Told me about a vision he had—”  
  
“Out of the blue he told you about your future?”  
  
“We spoke about his powers when we first met.”  
  
“You didn’t mention that.”  
  
“I didn’t? Oh. Sorry. Must’ve forgot. Anyway, he had a vision of the future about the three of us. He didn’t really give me all the details but he said he thought it meant he and I were gonna get together. Turns out he figured it wasn’t him but Tommy who was supposed to be with me. Said we ‘clicked’ and that it’s a lot harder for Tommy to find someone who likes him.”  
  
“Were you gonna ask him out if Billy hadn’t practically made you?”  
  
“I’m not sure. I did think about it—a lot, according to Billy. It took me a few days to work up the courage to ask him out and after all that preparing it was Billy who asked him out for me.” Amadeus whistles. “He said yes and bumped foreheads with me.”  
  
“Cute~”  
  
“Nothing changed after that. Except I slept in the same bed as Tommy instead of Billy.” Amadeus hums knowingly. “Not really sure how the subject of sex was brought up but he said he had no problem taking care of me but I’ve always had an issue with one-sided sex related things. Then he told me about his powers and... _things_.”  
  
“‘Things?’ Do tell.”  
  
“Things I’m not gonna tell but I will say we didn’t do anything that night. We talked about it a lot before he wanted to try it out—”  
  
“Then you couldn’t stop?”  
  
“ _No_.” Amadeus raises an eyebrow. “It wasn’t just sex. We hung out, talked, I had to sneak the twins into casinos, we—”  
  
“ _Wait_. What was that last thing?”  
  
“They’re under twenty-one. They couldn’t go into a casino—the casinos _there_ at least.”  
  
“You slept with an asexual, frequently?”  
  
“Yes? It wasn’t as frequent as you think. We did it like three times—”  
  
“Over the course of the two weeks? I’m so sorry—”  
  
“Stop apologizing. I’m fine with it. Besides, we got toys.”  
  
“Yeah, didn’t need to hear that.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
“I see you used the doorbell this time.”  
  
“Hello to you too, Amadeus.”  
  
Amadeus side-steps allowing Billy into the apartment. “No twin today? Or did he slip into the apartment when we were sleeping?”  
  
“He has to pick up something. Some _one_.”  
  
“Xavin?”  
  
“David told you. I’m not surprised.”  
  
“He told me about you two, as well. You ever think the universe fucked you over? You find a guy with a sex drive as high as yours and he’s meant for your sex-indifferent twin brother.”  
  
“I’ll always put my brother’s happiness over the needs of my libido.”  
  
“You strike me as a hedonist.”  
  
“I am a hedonist and so is Tommy. Pleasure isn’t always sexual. Sure, I haven’t gotten laid in over four months but I found other enjoyable things.”  
  
“You said you’ve been out of the US the past eight months.”  
  
“I know what I said. Where’s David?”  
  
“In the shower. We got work today.”  
  
“Ah.” Billy digs into his pocket and checks his phone. “What time do you have work for? It’s almost three.”  
  
“Our shifts usually start anywhere from five to eight. We prepare for anything.” Billy hums. “Why are you here?”  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t blurt that out when you answered the door. Doctor Stephen Strange asked to see me; more like demanded I make an appearance. I’m fairly certain he has a magic tracker somewhere because there’s no other way to explain how he knew I was here.” He sighs, “anyway, I don’t exactly know where he is but he told me David could show me.”  
  
“We see Strange around, he’s usually in neurology though.”  
  
Billy sighs, “ _great_.”  
  
“Strange teach you magic?”  
  
“No one _taught_ me magic, it’s something I was born with. Doctor Strange did teach me control though. Among other things. I had numerous teachers: Doctor Frost, Doctor Grey, Doctor Drumm, even Illyana taught me a thing or two—”  
  
“Doctor Jean Grey? The psychologist?”  
  
“She works with you too?”  
  
“Not _with us_ but she’s around.”  
  
After David gets out of the shower, startled because he comes out the bathroom with nothing but a towel and Billy’s just there casually waving, they head out to the hospital. During the entire trip Billy’s still playing Pokemon Go. He’s even playing it when they get to the hospital.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Strange greets them when they enter. “I see you brought William.”  
  
“Yup.” Billy replies, still looking at his phone, “just like you demanded, Doc.”  
  
“I wouldn’t need to demand you show up if you made an effort to visit frequently. It’s been nearly two years.”  
  
_That_ causes Billy to look up, “maybe we can talk in private?” Strange nods then gestures for Billy to follow, which he does. Meanwhile, Amadeus and David exchange a brief glance as Strange and Billy walk off.  
  
“Do you know what that was about?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Aren’t you concerned?”  
  
“I wasn’t, until now.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
“William—”  
  
“Can we skip the speech this time?”  
  
“I wouldn’t need ‘a speech’ if you actually attempted to give a damn.”  
  
“Fresh out of damns to give, Doc.”  
  
“Then perhaps I should relay my concerns toward your brother?” Billy stares up at him, “no? Didn’t think you’d appreciate that.”  
  
“What’s this really about? I’m meditating, chanting, doing all that focusing shit. It. Does. Not. Work. I don’t even know how I’m still functioning.”  
  
“If you are to take my place, you need the proper balance. And before you say something smart, remember it was you who offered to do this.”  
  
“Because you were gonna take my brother and drag him into this weird shit! Why wouldn’t I make the switch? I actually know magic!”  
  
“Magic resonates within Thomas.”  
  
Billy scoffs, “yeah, no. I’m not running around trying to get super-speed. My brother does not know magic. Why do we keep having this conversation? ‘Opening the floodgates’ my ass. Leave Tommy out of this.”  
  
“You know I can’t. Perhaps we can compromise?”  
  
“How?”  
  
“You both take over. That way you’re not over-stressing and you can keep an eye on him.”  
  
“You’re not, like, retiring any time soon... are you?”  
  
“No. I just need him—you— _both of you—_ to be prepared. Furthermore, if you are chanting, meditating, and doing all your other ‘focusing shit,’ I suggest you find different methods.”  
  
⚡ ⚡  
  
David is leaning against the wall when Billy exits Strange’s office. “Hey. What are you doing out here?”  
  
“Amadeus is flirting poorly with Hercules. I couldn’t watch anymore, I had to leave. How’d your talk with Strange go?”  
  
“As well as they usually go.” Billy tilts his head to the right, “you were worried.”  
  
David gives a one-shoulder shrug, “a little. I don’t get magic but I do get why you’re doing what you’re doing.”  
  
“Thanks.” Billy pauses then sighs, “you’re gonna make me tell him, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’d go the cliché route of ‘tell him or I will.’” Billy groans. “He hasn’t asked? You’ve been doing this since before I met you.”  
  
“Oh, he asks. I try and explain it in a way he doesn’t fully understand. In a way _I_ don’t fully understand.”  
  
“There’s something very wrong with you.”  
  
“I noticed. Anyway, I’d better go tell him now before Strange hijacks him... again.” Billy shakes his head. “Need me to give him any cutesy messages or anything?”  
  
“You are enjoying this more than you have any right to.”  
  
“I know. But seriously, indulge me? I know there’s something unbearably cute you wanna tell him.”  
  
“Not at the moment.”  
  
Billy groans. “Fine. Continue to be no fun.” David salutes him. “I should go. Apparently I have to talk to my twin about... things.”


End file.
